Sailor Moon In Orbit
by Crystal Knight
Summary: What happens when the world is in danger by a large piece of space junk? You call Sailor Moon for help! NASA asks Sailor Moon to help destroy something that could threaten life on earth, but will Sailor Moon help them?
1. Prologue: Enterprise

Sailor Moon In Orbit

Prologue:

"Enterprise"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The comments about the Space Shuttle Challenger crew are true words but about  
the Enterprise receiving a refit for space orbit isn't. It's mainly for this story only. I thought  
the Space Shuttle Enterprise would be great for any story being launched into orbit and that's  
why I decided to write this story. Enjoy!

**** Prologue ****

On January 28, 1986 at 11:38 AM Eastern Time in Florida of the United States, the  
Space Shuttle Challenger exploded one minute and thirteen seconds after lift off  
and the crew of the Challenger died upon impact when the crew cabin hit the water.  
Former President Ronald Wilson Reagan had stated in his speech this:

'slipped the surly bonds of earth to touch the face of God.'

It was a sad day for the world as a crew had been lost in a disaster that could have prevented.

In early 1989 just before Ronald Reagan left office, he signed a bill calling for the refit of the  
test orbiter, the Enterprise to go into orbit by 1995. Little did NASA know at the time, the greatest  
Heroine would ride in this shuttle on its maiden voyage into space. This is the story how  
Sailor Moon and the Space Shuttle Enterprise saved a world from disaster...

Our story begins!

Completed on: 02/14/2019


	2. 01 A Special Request

Sailor Moon In Orbit

Chapter 01:

"A Special Request"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This story will take place between Sailor Moon R Episode 61 and before Episode 65  
and will take place between Space Shuttle Missions STS-57 and STS-51 of July 1993. Enjoy!

**** 01 ****

Usagi never been in space. She knew that people  
worked in space but she knew not how people got  
there. It was never a concern for Usagi about space  
nor traveling there. NASA had problems of their own like  
the Senshi did. NASA had a dead Satellite that was so large  
and also dead that it was causing a concern for life on earth since  
it was collecting space junk to it. The officials needed a way to safely  
destroy the object without hurting life on earth. Then one of the people  
there saw a news report that Sailor Moon and the Senshi defeated another  
Droid successfully. One of the people there made a suggestion that they recruit  
Sailor Moon for this mission. After a lengthy discussion, they decided to do just  
that. Would Sailor Moon accept this mission?

Days later, the Senshi had fought another Droid and Sailor Moon dusted it when  
two FBI agents and a lady from NASA had showed up to greet the Senshi. The Senshi  
saw the people approached them, Luna and Artemis saw this as well. The lady's name  
was Sandy Shoemaker. She spoke to Sailor Moon and the Senshi.

"Greetings Sailor Guardians. My name is Sandy Shoemaker, I am a mission recruiter  
for NASA. I have come to Japan to ask a favor of Sailor Moon."

The young woman spoke to the Senshi and especially to Sailor Moon. The Senshi was  
suddenly interested in this. NASA wanted 'their' Princess for a mission.

"Me? NASA wants me for a special mission?"

Sailor Moon asked in a curious tone. This mission must be so important for NASA to ask  
a super heroine for help.

"Yes, however, I am at not liberty to give details here and now. If Sailor Moon accepts, the  
details will only be revealed in Houston, Texas of the United States and after the mission  
details is revealed to you, you will be assigned to a team who help you accomplish this  
special mission."

Sandy Shoemaker revealed to Sailor Moon and the Senshi.

"How long does Sailor Moon to accept this mission?"

Sailor Mars asked the young woman.

"We were given twenty four hours of wait time to await your decision."

The lady answered them.

"I think that's reasonable."

Jupiter spoke up giving her thoughts on the discussion.

"Very well. We will discuss it among ourselves and get back to you."

Sailor Mercury and Venus spoke in unison giving their thoughts too.

"Very well. Here's where we are staying. When you call for me, please  
ask for Sandy Shoemaker."

The woman spoke again and giving Sailor Moon a piece of paper on  
how to contact her.

"Thanks."

Sailor Moon thanked the lady as she received the piece of paper.  
The lady and the FBI left for their hotel. Sailor Moon and the Senshi  
looked at each other. They had a decision to make.a decision if Sailor  
Moon was going to help NASA or not.

The Senshi went back to the Hikawa Shrine and spoke it out. Each of the  
Inner Senshi voted for Sailor Moon to help NASA. Sailor Moon and Luna  
voted no because the mission could threaten the life of their princess.  
Artemis however voted yes on sending Sailor Moon to the USA to help NASA.  
When they finished discussing it, the Senshi called Sandy Shoemaker and  
Sailor Moon had told her that they had decided to let Sailor Moon go with the  
woman to the United States to help them. However, the Senshi did have some  
special requirements for NASA to keep their princess safe from harm. However,  
that is for next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/14/2019


	3. 02 The Briefing

Sailor Moon In Orbit

Chapter 02:

"The Briefing"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: All the NASA people are fictitious names.

**** 02 ****

Usagi and Ami made their final preparations to leave Japan with Sandy  
Shoemaker. Ami explained to Usagi's parents that NASA wanted Usagi  
to help them with some science experiments and they bought this statement  
from Ami. And they gave Usagi permission to leave for the United States.  
The same was for Ami and her mother. Ami explained the same for her mother  
and her mother allowed it. Although Ami and Usagi would take passports,  
Sandy Shoemaker had explained to them that Japan and the United States had  
sponsored them and no passport was needed.

Ami had adjusted the communicators of the Senshi to a High Frequency around  
9,300 Kilohertz for long distance. Ami also had developed two communicators  
for the mission with NASA that would connect with NASA's satellites. The next  
day, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon met Sandy Shoemaker and the two agents.  
Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had one suitcase of luggage each. The group  
boarded the jet plane and it took off bound for Hawaii, United States first and refueled  
there and then left for Los Angeles, California and then to Houston, Texas. When they  
arrived in Houston, Sandy Shoemaker spoke.

"Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon welcome to Texas, it's like a whole another country  
and to Houston, the city founded by Sam Houston which was a president of the former  
Republic of Texas!"

Sandy Shoemaker explained to them. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were surprised  
by the beauty of the city of Houston. Sandy Shoemaker helped the Senshi get their luggage  
and they made their into Mission Control in Houston and the NASA Administrator greeted them  
as well as the Mission Director.

"I welcome you two to NASA Mission Control. I hope you had a good trip here?"

The NASA Administrator spoke to the Senshi. His name was Jacob Williams.

"Yes, it was good, thank you."

Mercury answered. Mercury presented the Senshi's letter of requirements of keeping Sailor Moon  
safe from harm. Plus Sailor Moon had a couple of requirements of her own. The Senshi requested  
the following:

1: Sailor Moon was their princess and must be treated as a princess.  
2: Sailor Moon was to kept safe from physical harm.  
3: Sailor Moon should be allowed to give her opinion on anything stated by mission control.

And Sailor Moon had two requirements of her own and they were:

1: She wanted no payment for her services and if any payment was to be made, to donate money to a Tokyo Children's  
hospital.  
2: Sailor Moon couldn't be transformed 24/7 and needed some privacy and only people involved in the mission would  
know her identity and to keep it secret.

NASA agreed to the requirements and the NASA Administrator along with Mission Director and Shuttle Commander  
Doug Thomas. The men with Sandy Shoemaker and the Senshi went into a mission briefing room. They played a video  
describing the mission and the history behind it. The video played.

'In 1945 the United Germany was divided into four sections: The American, French, British, and Soviet. The American,  
British, and French became West Germany and the Soviet became East Germany. In the 1960's, East Germany developed  
a spy satellite to spy on the western countries. The USSR launched the satellite in 1970. Over the years, the USSR would  
update the satellite and in 1984 was the last time the spy satellite was serviced and in January 1990, the spy satellite was powered  
down and in 1991, the spy satellite's electromagnetic system started to working like a magnet collecting space junk to it. Due  
to its large clunky size, none of the Space Shuttles were able to put it in their cargo bay. And now the spy satlite is losing its  
orbit slowly and it is also collecting space junk. If it enters into the earth's atmosphere, it could cause lots of damage if  
it impacts in the ocean. Sailor Moon, we hope you can help us destroy this massive object.'

The video described the mission and the video ended. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon looked surprised. The NASA Administrator  
spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Will you help us Sailor Moon? It's not just the United States asking you, it's Germany and Russia as well that's asking you."

Jacob Williams asked Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon thought for a moment and she answered.

"Alright, I will help you. I have come far anyway and i don't want this to be a wasted trip."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Thank you Sailor Moon. This is Doug Thomas. He will be the shuttle commander for STS-1976-SMSM which stands for  
'Space transport System-1976-Special Mission Sailor Moon. You and the other crew will launch on July 4 in the Space  
Shuttle Enterprise which is preparing for her maiden flight. You will have to undergo a crash course of space training.  
You will begin your training for your special mission tomorrow. You will be given rooms to stay here during your time  
here in Houston. Any questions?"

The NASA Administrator explained to the Senshi and the Senshi had no questions. Doug Williams showed a video  
how the space shuttle is launched and Sailor Moon was amazed. Soon her training would begin. This would be  
an opportunity of a lifetime for Sailor Moon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/27/2019


	4. 03 Training

Sailor Moon In Orbit

Chapter 03:

"Training"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 03 ****

This was Sailor Moon's first day training to launch in space. Doug Thomas the  
shuttle commander took Sailor Moon in one of NASA's training jets that was used to  
fly high in the sky. He explained to her that the plane was to represent the shuttle Enterprise  
and this was the way to help her to understand how the shuttle is flown in the air. Mercury  
helped Usagi learn English quickly. Sailor Moon had to take a crash course on English so  
she could converse with her teammates.

"How fast can this jet go?"

Sailor Moon asked the shuttle commander.

"Oh, this jet can easily make mach three in no time flat, but it still isn't as powerful as the  
space shuttle. The space shuttle can be high in the atmosphere after launch within two  
minutes."

Doug explained to her and Sailor Moon was surprised by the facts. Both him and Sailor  
Moon suited up to fly.

"These suits will protect us when we go faster than the speed of sound and even you  
must wear a suit like this to protect your body from massive pressure!"

Doug explained to Sailor Moon and she wanted to keep herself safe from harm.

"I understand. There's no need of causing harm to oneself."

Sailor Moon gave an answer to Doug in keeping herself safe.

"When we fly, it will be like we are balancing the plane."

Doug explained once again and Sailor Moon understood what he meant. She could balance her  
moon tiara with ease and flying a jet plane would be no different. They boarded the jet plane  
and both of them put on their helmets and took off in the air. The jet plane hit mach three in  
no time flat and Usagi heard a slight sound once hitting mach three. Doug showed her many  
flying maneuvers and even allowed her to fly the plane. Sailor Moon had trouble at first, but  
she got the hang of it and actually enjoyed flying the plane. In an hour, they returned to the  
ground and they went back to crew quarters and they were shown footage of the roll out of the  
Enterprise from the Palmdale, California facilities. Then the Enterprise was put on a Shuttle  
Craft Carrier which was a 747 jet plane. And it was bound for the Kennedy Space Center  
and soon the Enterprise and Sailor Moon would have the same mission.

"She's a grand lady destined for flight. Don't you think so Sailor Moon?"

Amanda Williams asked Sailor Moon. She was the Enterprise's shuttle pilot.

"Yes, that's a beautiful space shuttle. They will mount the space shuttle to a shuttle  
stack, correct?"

Sailor Moon asked Amanda in a curious tone.

"Yes, but when it arrives at the Kennedy Space Center it has to be inspected first and if it  
all goes will it will go to the Vehicle Assembly Building and there it will be mounted to the  
twin SRB's and the External Fuel Tank. Then it will be rolled out to the launch pad."

Amanda explained to Sailor Moon about the process of the Enterprise being prepared for  
launch.

"Then the Enterprise is go for launch?"

Sailor Moon asked again to Amanda.

"Not exactly, after it arrives at the launch pad, the Enterprise's engines will undergo 'Flight  
Readiness Firing.' That will make sure the Enterprise's engines will be ready for launch on  
launch day."

Amanda explained to Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon understood what would happen.  
The next day, Sailor Moon and all the crew did underwater training to resemble a spacewalk.  
Although, there would be no spacewalk on the shuttle flight, except Sailor Moon would be the  
only one going outside of the Enterprise to destroy a rouge and dead satellite.

That night after training, Sailor Moon was worn out from all the intense training, Sailor Moon  
went on the balcony of the crew quarters to feel the cool breeze. She thought how much the  
whole world was depending on her to destroy this satellite.

Every day, there was some type of training. There was a simulator simulation of a space shuttle  
launch and a space shuttle mission and the ones who performed the test provided errors for the  
crew to solve and they all worked together as a team to solve those errors. And soon it would  
come the day for the historic space shuttle launch with the most precious cargo... Sailor Moon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 03/08/2019


End file.
